This invention relates to motor-cycle in general, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a device for adjusting ignition timing in a motor-cycle provided with fluid coupling.
There has already been known a motor-cycle having a fluid coupling interposed between a motor-cycle engine and its power transmission with a view to attaining smooth transmission of the driving force from the engine.
The above-mentioned power transmission mechanism is in such a construction that it has at least two-stage speed changing function of a low speed drive and a high speed drive, and that shifting between the low speed drive and the high speed drive is indicated by a shift indicating mechanism which is in an interlocked relationship with the shifting mechanism.
In the above-described construction of the motor-cycle, work load imposed on the engine is greater when the engine is subjected to the idle running with the shift mechanism being shifted to the neutral position than when it is subjected to the idle running with the shift mechanism being shifted to either a low speed drive range or a high speed drive range. The term "idle running" as used herein is meant by that, while the engine is running, its driving force is not yet transmitted to the vehicle drive shaft but is idling at the portion of the fluid coupling, and the vehicle is not yet driven to run.
On account of this, there has so far occurred inconvenience such that, unless the power shift mechanism is shifted to the neutral position when the vehicle is stopped temporarily at a crossing, etc., the engine is inevitably stopped.